bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 5
|obraz = Odcinek 5.png |romaji = Ima Boku ni Dekiru Koto wo |kanji = 今 僕に 出来る こと を |numer odcinka = 5 |rozdziały mangi = Rozdział 5 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 7 |Wątek = Test zrozumienia daru |japonia = 1 maja 2016 |opening = THE DAY |ending = HEROES |Poprzedni = Odcinek 4 |Następny = Odcinek 6 }} Co Mogę Teraz Zrobić? to piąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu anime. Opis Podczas sprawdzania wyników egzaminów wstępnych zauważąja, że Katsuki Bakugo zdobył najwiecej punktów za walka bez ani jednego punktu ratunkowego, zwracają również uwage na Midoriye który zdobył same punkty ratunkowe, bez ani jednego punktu za walkę. All Might spotyka się z Izuku na plaży Dagoba, gdzie osobiście gratuluje mu przyęcia do U.A. a także tłumaczy Izuku, że musi jeszcze dużo wypracować aby jego ciało w pełni współgrało z One for All, porównując organizm Izyku do jajka wybuchającego w kuchence mikrofalowej. Izuku szykuje się na pierwszy dnień w szkole, kiedy juz ma wychodzic zatrzymuje go Inko Midoriya i życzy mu powodzenia. Kiedy Izuku dociera pod klasę 1-A wyraża swoje nadzieję na to, że nie trafił do klasy z Katsukim i chłopakiem z egzaminu wstępnego, nadzieja szybko jednak odchodzi gdy widzi ich obu kłucących się w sali. Chłopak poznany na egzaminie wstępnym zauważa Izuku i przedstawia się mu jako Iida Tenya, następnie zjawia się dziewczyna którą Izuku uratował podczas egzaminu, jest ona wyraźnie ucieszona widząc Izuku w swojej klasie i przedstawia si,e jako Uraraka Ochaco. Słysząc to Katsuki przypomina sobie jak Izuku pierwszy raz mu się przeciwstawił po egzaminie, kiedy zasugerował mu, że musiał oszukiwać skoro zdał egzamin bez daru. Ekscytację Ochaco przerywa Aizawa Shota, przedstawiający się jako wychowawca klasy 1-A, każe on uczniom przebrać się w stroje sportowe i stawić na placu do ćwiczeń, Shota wyjaśnia, że uczniowie wezmą udział w teście zrozumienia daru, ponieważ nie mieli szansy przeprowadzenia takich w gimnazjum. Uczniowie są podekscytowani takowym testem jednak cała radość znika gdy nauczyciel mówi, że uczeń z najgorszym wynikiem zostanie uznany za bez talencie i wydalony ze szkoły. Uraraka stwierdza, że jest to niesprawiedliwe na co Aizawa odpowiada, że prawdziwe życie też często bywa niesprawiedliwe, a zadaniem bohatera jest tą niesprawiedliwość zwalczać. Test składa się z kilku konkurencji, podczas gdy każdy z uczniów bez wachania używa swojego daru, Izuku wstrzymuje się ponieważ One for All zmusza go do wykorzystania całego zapasu mocy za jednym razem. Kiedy dochodzi do konkurencji z rzucaniem piłką na odległość Izuku decyduje się wykorzystać One for All, jednak gdy już wykonał rzut jego dar został zablokowany i przez to niezdatny do użytku, Midoriya rozpoznaje wtedy w swoim wychowawcy wymazującego bohatera: Eraser Heada. Eraser Head wyjaśnia, że wymazał dar Izuku ze względu na poważną wadę tego daru, Izuku otrzymuję możliwość wykonania jeszcze jednego rzutu i zostaje postawiony przed wyborem, użyć daru i zawalić pozostałe testy, czy nie użyć i stracić szansę na zaliczenie tego jednego. Midoriya postanawia użyć daru, kumulując go tylko w opuszkach palców, wynik końcowy robi wrażenie nie tylko na pozostałych uczniach, ale również na nauczycielu. Postacie * Shota Aizawa * Toshinori Yagi * Izuku Midoriya * Inko Midoriya * Tenya Iida * Katsuki Bakugo * Eijiro Kirishima * Mina Ashido * Denki Kaminari * Hanta Sero * Yuga Aoyama * Mashirao Ojiro * Kyoka Jiro * Ochaco Uraraka * Shoto Todoroki * Koji Koda * Tsuyu Asui * Toru Hagakure * Fumikage Tokoyami * Rikido Sato * Minoru Mineta * Momo Yaoyorozu * Mezo Shoji Nawigacja en:Episode 5 es:Episodio 5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu